lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki's Tree
Rafiki's Tree is a location in the Pride Lands. It is the home of Rafiki the mandrill. Description Rafiki's Tree is a tall tree with a very thick, round trunk. It has many twisted branches that are topped by a layer of green leaves. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar As Kion and Bunga play Baobab Ball, the baobab bounces against Rafiki's tree, causing Rafiki to spring into view. Fuli's New Family When Bunga the honey badger is bitten by Ushari the cobra, the Lion Guard take him to Rafiki's tree in the hopes that Rafiki will be able to cure him. Rafiki soon descends to investigate the honey badger's wound. Whilst there, Rafiki informs Bunga that he is in fact immune to snake bites, which causes Bunga to assume that he's immune to everything else, too. Beware the Zimwi Rafiki tells a group of youngsters, including Young Rhino and Mtoto and the Lion Guard, the tale of a legendary creature known as the Zimwi under his tree. His story is interrupted by Beshte's bellowing which annoys him, but he soon continues his story. Although Kion believes that the Zimwi isn't real, Rafiki does not reveal his own belief on the matter. He shoos the children away, telling them to go to bed before retiring himself. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Rafiki is first seen painting in his tree, until he hears the Lions of the Past. He then leaves. Later, his apprentice Makini arrives, and eagerly states her excitement to begin her training. Rafiki makes several unsuccessful attempts to calm her, and finally suggests that she find her Bakora Staff, as it will be needed for her official introduction to the royal family. Rafiki's New Neighbors Rafiki trains Makini for a painting ceremony, when they are interrupted by a group of rowdy animals named Chama, Mzaha and Furaha, who wish to move in. Reluctantly, Rafiki agrees, though soon finds himself leaving to get some peace. He later finds the Lion Guard, who come back with Rafiki and take the animals home. But the trio soon return to the tree to move in, but this time, Rafiki orders them away so that Makini can continue painting. However, when dry lightning causes a fire nearby, a spark flies through the wind and ignites around the tree. Chama, Mzaha and Furaha quickly return to save the two mandrills and the tree, just before the Lion Guard arrive to help. Once the tree has been saved, a grateful Rafiki offers them the chance to stay, but the three politely decline, having found a new home near Big Springs. The Bite of Kenge When Kenge bites Kion, Fuli and Beshte, he leaves their legs paralyzed, Ono is sent to Rafiki's tree to get some help from Rafiki. But Makini announces that he is away for the day, so Ono invites her to help out instead. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas While at his tree, Rafiki tells Makini about the traditions of the Pride Lands. Divide and Conquer Rafiki's tree is mentioned by Scar while he's telling Janja's Clan and Reirei's Pack about his next plan which is to take down Rafiki. However, the skinks say that Rafiki isn't at this tree. Instead, he's at Mapango Cliffs for the day. The Hyena Resistance After Bunga tries to do Rafiki's moves he goes to his tree to ask his help. Rafiki teaches him some of his moves and Bunga tries to get the hang of it. Inhabitants * Rafiki Visitors * Makini * Kion * Beshte * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Mtoto * Young Rhino * Young Hare * Porcupine Brothers * Chama * Furaha * Mzaha *Timon *Pumbaa Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Pride Lands Category:Homes Category:Trees